


Adela Tremont

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Lorraine was less-than-truthful in her account of Delfine's death- and Delfine's a better spy than she ever let on.





	Adela Tremont

    “I could show you another Paris, you know.” A voice slipped into the shower with her, and Lorraine smiled, half in spite. A familiar french voice, cloaked in mystery and steam from the shower.   
  
    “I’m sure you could, Delfine.” Stretching her fingers out of the glass door of the shower, Lorraine pulled a still-clothed Delfine into the water and steam.    
  
    “It’s Adela now; Adela Tremont.” Warm water soaking through her shirt and jeans, Delfine looked into the blues of Lorraine’s eyes, now marred with blood and bruises. Shaking her head, she kissed her cheekbones hello, carefully. “What does the world think happened to Delfine LaSalle?” She didn’t mean to mourn herself, her past life. She was already writing poems, about fierce, blonde, American women with very little experience with French love. She was already in her next life.   
  
   “You’re dead,” Lorraine eased her back against the shower’s glass, pulling Delfine against her to fight the cool of it. Lying to MI6 had been the easiest part of the whole Berlin mission, and she got to do something, protect someone, and she was proud of that. “How the fuck did you get in here?” Voice dry with disbelief and maybe something that  _ could _ be impressed, Lorraine remembered the last spies that impressed her; she remembered killing them.    
  
    “I wasn’t the lovesick, fumbling fool I let you and Percival believe, you know. Well, not completely.” Pressing her weight against Lorraine, she was sure the blonde didn’t know. In a world of spies vs. spies, things were never as they appeared, especially when things appeared clean cut. “I wanted you to know I was following you. I wanted you both to know.” She kissed the still-swollen bruise on Lorraine’s bottom lip, tracing her fingertips over a too-sharp collarbone.    
  
     Solemnly nodding into the kiss, Lorraine liked the way the pain stung; like the way the sting of the kiss smarted, soft as it was. “Adela, huh? Adela Tremont’s very lucky; I hear the poetry business is booming.”    
  
    “While the spy game is falling dreadfully dull?” Delfine looked doubtful. Dying to get her life back, was the final sacrifice she made for her country- for her career. Losing Lorraine will be Adela’s sacrifice, something to give up on in her new life, she’s certain before it happens. Pressing a soft kiss to Lorraine’s neck, Delfine’s sure Adela’s a better bargainer than her previous life; and at the very least she still has some deadly skills left in her arsenal. 


End file.
